


i want to know what love is

by pretty_bois



Series: a day in the life [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm new at this, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prom, Slow Dancing, The Camaro - Freeform, hand-holding, it's adorable, just trust me, matching ties, strawberry milkshakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_bois/pseuds/pretty_bois
Summary: It’s prom night at Hawkins High.





	i want to know what love is

It’s prom night at Hawkins High.

“Max no no wait you’re doing it wrong. It’s supposed to go over and _then_  under!”  
“If you know how, then why don’t you just do it yourself?”  
“I can’t do it on myself, that’s so much harder.”  
“God Billy, why are you so difficult?”  
“Because I’m fucking gay Max. Is the rainbow bow tie not obvious enough?” He gestured exaggeratedly at his neck. She snorted and rolled her eyes.  
“Idiot. Ok. . . Done. Close your eyes.” Max held his shoulders and twisted him to face the mirror.  
“Open.” He opened his eyes and saw the entire look for the first time.  
“Maxine, are you my fairy godmother? I look hot as hell.” He ran his fingers lightly over the silver glitter on his cheeks and repositioned the lone curl on his forehead.  
“Shut up, Billy.”  
“Seriously though,” he turned to look at her, “thank you.”  
She smiled up at him, “You’re welcome. Now go, you can’t keep your date waiting.”  
He checked his watch.  
“Ah damn you’re right, I have to leave like now. Wish me luck, kid.” He ruffled her hair, grabbed his keys, and was almost out the front door when Max called after him.  
“Billy! You dumbass, you forgot the weird little flower thing!”  
“Oh shit yeah, the boutonnière, thanks!”  
“I swear you made that word up. Good luck, be safe!”  
Billy got into the Camaro and turned up the radio. He hadn’t stopped thinking about this night for weeks.  
He was so damn ready.

———

Steve wasn’t ready. Not ready at all.  
He was still doing his hair when the doorbell rang.  
“Shit. . . ” He hissed under his breath. He hadn’t even finished getting dressed yet. But that’s what happens when you spend more than an hour doing your hair.  
“Steve! Billy’s here!” His mom called from downstairs.  
“Yeah, hang on, I’m kinda almost ready!”  
Steve jumped around his room, trying to get his pants on while searching for his suit jacket. After too many minutes, he found the black jacket hanging behind an ungodly amount of sweaters in his closet. He didn’t have time to think about how it definitely shouldn’t have been there because his mom ironed it like an hour earlier, so he instead added another layer of hair spray to his already thoroughly sprayed hair. Steve checked himself out in the mirror, adjusting his rainbow bow tie.  
“STEVE!” His mom yelled from the stairs.  
“COMING!” He quickly scanned his room to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything before running down the stairs, only to stop dead in his tracks when he made it to the bottom.  
Billy was standing by his mom in an all white suit—excluding their matching bow ties—and he looked gorgeous. His hair was perfectly curled. His eyes were so, so blue with the dark lining around them. They made Steve’s heart flutter and his eyes kinda blur.  
“Billy you look. . .”

———

“Nowhere near as good as you, pretty boy. You’re. . . stunning.” Billy breathed. He was pissed at the English language for not having a word good enough to describe how beautiful Steve looked in his dark suit. Steve looked so classically handsome it physically hurt Billy.  
He still found it hard to believe that Steve, King Fucking Steve, was _his_  date to prom.  
_His_ boyfriend.  
_His._  
“Oh boys, you both look so nice, now stop before you make me cry!” Steve’s mom was fanning her face with one hand, the other on Billy’s shoulder nudging him forward. “Now go stand next to him! I need a picture of the two of you!”  
Billy walked over to Steve and slid an arm around his waist. He held him tight and smiled wide when the camera flashed. He leaned over and kissed Steve’s cheek for the next picture. Steve was bright red when he moved away, and even without seeing it, Billy knew that picture would be his favorite.  
Steve was rolling his eyes and fidgeting when he impatiently asked, “What happened to _a_  picture, mom?”  
“Oh calm down, I’m almost done. We can’t skip the boutonnières, you need to put them on each other.” She handed Steve a little red rose to pin onto Billy’s lapel.  
“Boot- What the hell did you just say?” Billy was holding in a laugh when he replied.  
“Boutonnière, babe. It’s what the little flower’s called.” Steve’s cheeks reddened again.  
“Oh. That’s dumb.”  
“I know Stevie, I know.”  
After much difficulty, one pricked finger, and too many pictures, Mrs. Harrington finally set down the camera and stared at the boys for a second before wiping away a tear and waving them off.  
“Ok ok, go! Be safe! Have fun! Be young! And. . . Call me if you need anything, ok?”  
“Don’t have to tell us twice,” Steve responded, both he and Billy pointedly ignoring her last comment. Steve reached for Billy’s hand to drag him out the door.

———

“After you, Princess,” Billy said with a grin, opening the door to the Camaro for Steve to step inside.  
“Wow, what a gentleman.” He fake swooned and fell gracefully into his seat. Steve could hear Billy laughing as he walked around the car to get to the driver’s side. Steve was buzzing in his seat. He had had only one thing on his mind since he saw Billy standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
As soon as Billy was inside and his door was shut, Steve jumped on him and their lips met in a frenzied kiss. (Their foreheads met too, but neither of them cared enough to mention it.) Billy spoke first when Steve pulled away to kiss his neck.  
“Mm, what’s gotten into you?”  
“Baby. . .” Steve muttered through the kiss, “your eyes. You need to wear this stuff every day.” Steve kissed his cheeks and the corners of his eyes. “Almost couldn’t control myself in front of my mom.”  
“Damn. . . “ Billy chuckled, “If I did it every day I wouldn’t get this reaction from you, now would I?” Billy tilted his head to catch Steve’s mouth and he kissed him slowly.  
“But,” he said while pulling back and gently pushing away a whining Steve, “we’re gonna be really late if we keep this up. And I don’t know how great of an idea it’d be to make a grand entrance.”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Steve said, stealing a few short kisses and reluctantly sitting back to buckle his seatbelt. “I get to choose the music though,” he popped open the glove compartment, “because you so harshly declined my advances.”  
“Oh calm down you drama queen.”  
“King, actually,” Steve corrected, “which would make _you_  my queen.” He picked out a cassette with a small pleased noise and slid it into the player. Billy groaned at the first notes, but Steve could tell he wasn’t serious.  
“Really? Cyndi Lauper? ‘Girls Just Want to Have Fun’?”  
“You did this to yourself, Hargrove, it was in _your_  car.”  
“Remind me to throw that out later.”  
“Stop talking and sing with me!”  
“God, I love you so much Steve Harrington.”  
“I love you more babe. Now SING!”

———

Billy pulled into a spot in the back of the parking lot, and turned off the car. They sat quietly for a minute, watching limos pass by and already-drunk teenagers run into the building in tuxedos and puffy-sleeved dresses.  
“You ready for this?” Steve asked, breaking the silence, the mood drastically different than it was just moments before. Billy had desperately tried not to let the reality of their situation sink in, and it had worked until Steve spoke. Yeah it was stupid, but he had just wanted to feel normal, so he shoved it to the back of his mind for weeks and simply didn’t think about it.  
He hadn’t thought about how it’d be received when he walked through those doors with Steve on his arm. They were both out and had to deal with assholes being assholes on a daily basis. Most people were alright about it, but the people who weren’t were much more vocal. And physical. So they were careful not to give people any fuel for their fiery hatred. They never kissed, never hugged, never touched. They didn’t even high-five for fuck's sake. So he’d just. . . never thought about what would happen when people saw them acting like a couple.  
Maybe he only thought about how when Steve had asked him to go to prom his heart got all fluttery and his stomach flipped and his face turned all red. Maybe he had hidden behind his strawberry milkshake in their corner booth at the diner and said, “C’mon Harrington don’t fuck with me.” Maybe Steve had run his fingers over Billy’s on the table and whispered “I’m being serious, Billy. I really wanna take you. Will you be my date to prom?” And maybe Billy had been smiling just a little bit when he agreed to the plans.  
Billy knew Steve really wanted this. So he just remembered how adorable Steve had been when he had asked him and pushed the doubt to the side.  
“Am I ready?” Billy repeated, a small smile lingering from the memory, “Ready as I’ll ever be.” He turned to show Steve a bigger, slightly forced smile and decided with a burst of confidence that if he’s actually doing this, he’s gonna go all in.  
“Will you hold my hand when we walk in?”  
Steve contemplated it for a second. “Are you sure you want that?”  
“Yeah. I’m sure.”  
“Then of course, baby.”  
Both of them got out, Billy rounding the car to get to Steve’s side. As soon as one of Steve’s hands was free, Billy twined their fingers together.  
Very quickly he realized he had exaggerated his confidence a bit in his head. He didn’t feel great outside of his car. Everything felt a lot more real. He grabbed his cigarettes out of his jacket pocket and shook one out with his free hand. Inhaling deeply as Steve lit it, he wondered why Steve thought this was a good idea. Billy’s not exactly the type for school dances, that much is made obvious by the flask he has hidden in his waistband.  
A thought struck him, and he started tightening and loosening his grip. He was holding Steve’s hand because he was scared, but that small gesture could be what gets them both punched.  
Fuck.  
He wanted to let go. So he tried to let go.  
Steve glanced over and lifted their hands to press a kiss to the back of Billy’s.  
Steve looked at him meaningfully, “No. Don’t let go. Please don’t. Promise you won’t?”  
Billy knew he meant so much more than he had said.  
Don’t leave me.  
Don’t hit anyone.  
Don’t give anyone a reason to hit us.  
And he was overwhelmed by how well Steve knew him, so he took a long final drag of his cigarette before flicking it onto the pavement and replying.  
“I won’t let go. I promise.”  
He hoped Steve didn’t let go either.  
They walked up to the doors together, and were immediately met by “Juke Box Hero” and whispers from everyone around them.

———

Steve was kinda fucking nervous.  
But literally nothing compares to the fear one feels when facing living nightmares with mouths for faces while wielding only a nail bat in an attempt to protect a group of kids hiding in a decrepit bus behind you. So when they were jostled by an “accidental” shove, he just held Billy’s hand tighter and continued inside.  
“Well well well, look at what we have here!” Steve could feel his stomach sinking. When he and Billy came out, they had both quickly lost their popularity and fell to the lowest ranks of the high school hierarchy. The change wouldn’t have been so drastic or nearly as bothersome, had it not been for Tommy H. He had gone around the school recruiting every single person he could find to ruin their lives. Now, Tommy was the president of the unofficial “We Hate Gays” club and their main targets (and only targets, really) were Billy and Steve.  
Steve had hoped he would already be too drunk to give them any trouble. Unfortunately, he was very sober and had his gang of homophobes backing him up. So he just rolled his eyes and tried to look disinterested.  
“Jesus Tommy, why do you feel the need to talk like a stereotypical villain?” Tommy’s face reddened.  
“Shut the fuck up, Harrington.” He shoved Steve’s shoulder, and quiet gasps could be heard from the crowd they had gathered.  
“Tommy,” Billy spoke through gritted teeth, “don’t.”  
“Oh? Didn’t like that? A little protective of our _boyfriend_  now, are we?”  
“C’mon man, leave us alone. We just want to enjoy ourselves like everyone else. Go get drunk and make out with Carol in a corner or something.” Tommy chuckled harshly at Steve’s words, “Oh you’d love to see that, wouldn’t you? Sadly, no alcohol this year. Teachers are cracking down and they’ve got some police chaperoning, making sure no one spikes the punch.” Tommy thought for a moment. “But maybe it’s a good thing they’re here, they can help enforce the strict ‘no fags allowed’ policy.”  
“And who exactly instituted that rule?” Billy asked. Something in him had changed. Moments before he was ready to snap, but now he looked perfectly calm, bored even. Steve, however, knew that it was all a facade because he could feel Billy’s short nails digging painfully into the back of his hand.  
But he didn’t dare let go.  
“Steve, buddy, as someone who has attended since freshman year, please tell me: have you ever seen queers at prom?“ He didn’t want to answer, because he knew the answer was no. So after a moment of silence, Tommy laughed.  
“Exactly! You haven’t. Because this,” he gestured at them, namely their interlocked fingers, “this is disgusting. So, yeah, maybe it’s not written down anywhere. Because it doesn’t need to be.”  
Before, Steve was just irritated, but those comments made his blood boil. And Tommy wasn’t done.  
“If I’m being honest with you guys, I really didn’t think you’d have the balls to show up together. I heard some rumors, and I thought, ‘Only an idiot would show up to prom with another guy!’ But then again, we both know you’ve never been the brightest, Stevie.” Tommy reached out and ruffled his hair. It took everything in his power not to punch him in the fucking jaw while his dumb anti-gay posse watched.  
“Fuck off. We’re not bothering anyone.” Tommy’s entire group broke out into hysterical laughter.  
“Oh come ON Harrington! You _really_  think you’re not bothering anyone? Hm?” Tommy stepped right up into Steve’s space, and he could feel his breath hot on his face when he whispered.  
“You’re. Not. Normal. For you to think that it’d be fine for you two to waltz on in here just like everyone else is fucking hilarious. No one, I repeat, _no one_  wants you here. Frankly, no one wants you anywhere. You should go and jump in that fancy Camaro together and drive right off the edge of the quarry. You’d be doing us all a favor.”  
At that, Billy swung first.

———

He promised Steve he wouldn’t let go.  
And he didn’t. At first.  
Because he has two fists to punch with.  
And Tommy’s face desperately needed rearranging.  
Chaos erupted after the initial blow. The words Tommy had uttered were too familiar for Billy, and he knew Steve realized that. Steve squeezed his hand before letting go and allowing Billy to do what he needed to do.  
Which was to beat the ever-loving shit out of Tommy.  
Who was surprisingly scrappy, getting a few good hits in, but that doesn’t mean Billy didn’t have him down on the ground in a matter of seconds.  
Girls were screaming, a few guys jumped in and joined the fight from both sides. But it didn’t last long at all before someone was pulling Billy up.  
“HEY HEY HEY! Break it up! Break it up!”  
Big hands dragged Billy away from Tommy. He immediately stopped flailing and swinging when he was hauled back, and it’s a good thing too because the hands on his arms belonged to none other than the Chief.  
Most of the crowd quickly disappeared into the gym when they noticed Hopper, but Steve, Billy, and Tommy were all being held in place by various teachers as well as Hopper himself.  
“Does someone want to explain to me what the hell is happening here?” He asked calmly in the fresh silence. All three boys started talking at once, and Hopper wasn’t having it.  
“HEY!” He bellowed, “Let’s try that again. ONE person tell me what’s going on. You,” He pointed at Tommy, “Go.”  
Tommy cleared his throat obnoxiously before he spoke.  
“Well, these fags are trying to get in and ruin prom for everyone else and obviously, that can’t happen. I was just trying to help everyone out by making them leave.” Hopper rubbed his face with the hand not holding Billy and looked daggers at Tommy.  
“First of all, watch your damn language. Now, Steve, can you tell me your version of what happened here?”  
Steve looked completely calm talking to the Chief and Billy was never more grateful for their odd and unexplained father-son relationship.  
“Yeah. We were just trying to walk into the building when he ambushed us with his goons or whatever and started saying some really messed up stuff. We didn’t want to fight him.”  
Hopper looked thoughtful for a second before turning to Billy, “So, why’d you hit him?”  
Cops made Billy nervous. Probably surprising for a person who has had an unfortunate number of run-ins with them, but what can you do. He swallowed hard before speaking.  
“I apologize, sir, I just couldn’t handle him insulting Steve anymore. I shouldn’t have hit him.” Hopper let go of Billy’s arm and clapped his shoulder while nodding, almost. . . Approvingly?  
“I get it, kid. You’re a better man than I am. I would’ve hit him long before you did.” Tommy was staring, mouth agape.  
“Wait—What? You’re not gonna make them leave?”  
“Nope. I don’t see why I should. You boys have your tickets right?” Steve pulled them out of his pocket and handed them to Hopper.  
“And you meet the dress code—nice black and white thing you guys have going, by the way. I like the bow ties.” Steve smiled at Hopper who continued, “So I think the only ones who need to leave, are you,” he cocked his head towards Tommy, “and your friends.”  
“But that’s so unfair!”  
“No. No, it’s not. Shut up, and get out. Move!” He yelled at Tommy and his friends, the other teachers helping to shove them forward until they were all outside. A low chorus of cheers came from a group of people who had stayed to watch the scene unfold.  
And with those cheers, Billy could finally breathe again.

———

Steve saw Billy’s shoulders relax as soon as Tommy was gone. Billy had been pulled too far away from him during all the commotion. They met halfway and embraced each other tightly. He whispered frantic apologies into Billy’s ear.  
“God, baby, I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.” Billy’s arms were a comforting pressure around him.  
“No, Steve, we knew this was gonna happen. But he said so much shit to you. I’m sorry I didn’t stop him. I wish I had done more.”  
Steve pulled back but didn’t let go of Billy.  
“Stop. You know nothing shuts him up. I’m okay. Alright? We’ve heard worse. We’ve dealt with worse than Tommy fucking H. I promise you, I’m fine. Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, I just. . .” Billy hugged Steve close once again before letting go completely and shaking out his fist with a laugh, “I think I broke like three knuckles. Fuck.”  
Steve snorted and laughed, “Billy Hargrove, my knight in shining armor. You’re amazing. You know that? You are amazing.” Steve didn’t know when he started crying, but Billy gingerly wiped away his tears before kissing him gently.  
In the fucking hallway of their school.  
And it was the best feeling ever.

———

He can’t believe he kissed Steve in the hallway of Hawkins High.  
It felt fucking amazing.  
They were laughing and holding each other when a familiar voice called their names.  
“Steve? Billy?” Nancy said when she came closer, “We had to drop off the kids at Dustin’s, what. . . ?“ Nancy gestured between them, presumably confused by the very obvious affection they were showing. In public.  
“Don’t ask.” Steve responded tiredly, “I’ll explain it all later, but for now, how about we just go fucking dance or something!” Steve reached out and grabbed Nancy’s hand to twirl her, and she was giggling when she came to an unsteady stop.  
“Sounds like a plan!” She latched onto Jonathan’s arm and the two walked into the gym ahead of Steve and Billy, who took a moment to link their elbows together.  
Billy had never been to a school dance before. Back in Cali, he was much more inclined to hang out at the beach with some friends until the sun rose, than he was to go to a dumb school function in a stuffy old gym to dance awkwardly with some girl he didn’t even like.  
But this was different, because of Steve.  
It was shocking to see how nice the gym looked when it was decorated with streamers and balloons and lights. The whole room was a hazy shade of pink and it turned Billy’s suit a soft rosy color.  
He felt a light touch on his cheek and turned to see Steve who had an awed look on his face.  
“What?” He asked, confused.  
“Billy, is that. . . glitter?” Billy could feel his cheeks start to burn under the scrutiny and he turned away quickly.  
“Yeah maybe. Whatever.”  
“Hey whoa, no no, don’t look away.” Steve delicately lifted Billy’s face by his chin so that he could look him in the eyes with a wide grin, “I think it looks so good.”  
Now Billy’s cheeks were burning for a different reason, but he barely noticed because he was too busy getting drunk on Steve’s dopey smile.  
“Hey Billy,” a guy from Billy’s history class broke him out of his trance, “got anything on you?”  
He tried to shake the lovey fog out of his head so he could think, but it wasn’t going anywhere.  
Billy didn’t really mind, though.  
He gave him a sly grin, “‘Course I do, buddy.” Billy pulled the flask out from under his shirt and discreetly handed it over to him. “Take the whole thing. I don’t need it.”  
“Nice! Thanks man!” He ran off, probably to drink the whole thing and stash the flask in his car.  
As long as Billy’s not catching any heat for it, the guy can do what he wants.  
“Did you _actually_  bring a flask to prom?”  
“Oh come on, doesn’t everyone?”  
“I didn’t!”  
“You don’t count,” Steve made a face and Billy might’ve giggled a little before continuing, “because you’re better than everyone else.” Steve looked away bashfully and mumbled a response.  
“Let’s just go find Jonathan and Nancy.” He pulled Billy through the crowd.

———

Sometimes Steve thinks Billy’s so cute it hurts and he can’t believe he gets to be with him.  
Billy Hargrove.  
The hottest man he has ever seen, the smartest boy he’s ever talked to, and the best person he’s ever kissed.  
After a short search, they found Jonathan and Nancy hanging out against a wall.  
“What the hell guys! I thought I said we should DANCE!” Steve yelled at them over the music.  
“We were just waiting for you two!” Nancy yelled back.  
The song changed then, and Billy gasped as soon as he heard the guitar.  
“Fuck yes, I love this song! C’mon Johnny boy, let’s go!” Billy yanked a slightly scared looking Jonathan away by the elbow to dance to “You Shook Me All Night Long” before he could protest. Steve and Nancy laughed at Billy twirling Jonathan as they hurried to join them out on the dance floor. Nancy brought Steve close and they talked for a second above the music.  
“I can’t believe you actually made it in, I’m so happy for you guys.” Steve smiled warmly at her.  
“Thanks, Nance. It’s all because of Hop, though. Remind me to bake him a pie or something.” Nancy burst out laughing.  
“He’s gonna love that.”  
They danced wildly together for the next couple of songs, occasionally switching partners, and cracking up when Jonathan finally loosened up and let Billy grind on him.  
Steve was jealous, but only because he was unfortunately turned on by Billy all the damn time.  
So when the next song started, he made his way over to Billy who was breathing heavy from his insane dancing.  
“C’mere,” Steve said, pulling Billy close and putting his hands on his hips.  
“Hey baby, having fun?” He put his arms around Steve’s neck and they moved to the music together.  
“Mm-hm, I’m having a great time. But. . .” Billy looked concerned.  
“But what?”  
“Gotta say, I’m a little jealous.” Steve’s voice went rough and Billy’s eyes sparkled before he closed them and then looked back at Steve with hooded lids.  
“Oh really? And why’s that?” He asked.  
“You know why. I know you know why.”  
“How can I make it up to you?” Steve pretended to think for a second but he knew what he wanted.  
He wanted what every other hormonal teenage boy wanted at a school dance: to grind tastelessly with someone to loud music under colorful lights.  
And because Billy’s a disgustingly horny teenage boy too, he knew exactly what Steve was thinking. They moved their hips together, holding eye contact the entire time, not caring if anyone was watching.  
After the situation with Tommy, Steve didn’t give a single fuck about what anyone thought anymore.  
He was grinding with his boyfriend at prom, not paying attention to another living soul, and it was fucking liberating.  
Billy took control, rolling his entire body up against Steve’s, and Steve loved it. The two of them had never really danced before, save for a few times in Steve’s kitchen when they were just messing around. This, however, was real, and intense, and extremely hot. When the song faded too soon, he made a mental note to take Billy dancing again someday.  
They still had their hands on each other and were laughing at their shameless display when the lights dimmed, and single people began to make their way off the floor. “I Want To Know What Love Is” flowed smoothly out of the speakers.

———

Billy had seen this in movies.  
The intimate slow dancing where the guy takes the girl into his arms and they hold each other as colorful lights twinkle around them. He had never had that before, and had always wanted it with someone.  
So when Steve followed along with the abrupt change in tone by wrapping his arms around his waist, hugging him tight, and swaying with him to the beat, Billy hid his face against Steve’s shoulder and began to cry.  
“What’s wrong, Billy?” Steve whispered. Billy didn’t lift his head, tears soaking Steve’s suit jacket.  
“Nothing, baby. Everything’s perfect.”  
Steve kissed his hair softly.  
Billy felt like he was floating, the lyrics of the song hitting him so hard it hurt in the best way. His arms were draped over Steve’s shoulders and he held him tightly, savoring everything about the moment.  
He looked over Steve’s shoulder and saw Nancy. She was crying for them while swaying with Jonathan. She caught his gaze, smiling through her tears, and he did the same back at her.  
He lifted his head up all the way to stare into Steve’s eyes, to commit the breathtaking boy in front of him to memory. Steve’s cheeks were wet too, but he leaned in to kiss Billy’s tears away. They slow danced silently, drinking up everything about the other.  
The song ended and the lights were raised, but they still held on. Billy spoke first.  
“God, I really shouldn’t have worn eyeliner.” Steve laughed and wiped his Billy’s eyes with his sleeve. When he lowered his arm, he looked at Billy with such overwhelming affection it was dizzying.  
“I love you, Billy.”  
“I love you too, Steve.”  
They continued to sway while everyone else danced like crazy around them.  
They were lost in their own little world, but they didn’t mind one bit. They clung onto one another for the rest of the night, not letting go once, never moving from their spot, and never speaking a word. When the dance ended, they walked hand in hand out to the Camaro.  
Billy drove Steve home and walked him up to his door.  
“Thank you,” Steve started quietly, “for coming with me. For giving me one of the best nights of my life.”  
“It’s all because you asked me,” Billy spoke softly. “So thank you. . . for showing me what love is.”  
Billy closed the small gap between them, and kissed Steve goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the Foreigner song of the same name
> 
> find me on tumblr @pretty-bois if you want!


End file.
